Silver Spoon (My Little Pony)
Originally a bully in Ponyville, Silver Spoon was brought online by The Crash. Description Silver Spoon's baseline form is a gray filly with a two-toned gray mane. Following her Awakening, due to her species marker being knocked off by The Crash, her species varies from Loop to Loop, including Earth Pony, Pegasus, Unicorn, Saddle Arabian-style pony, Zebra, Diamond Dog, griffin, sea serpent, donkey, chicken, squirrel, fox, star-beast or any other species in or out of Equestria. Her name sometimes varies with her form, as she's been Silverbeak, Silverfur and others. After Ascending, Silver Spoon also has a Draconequus form she can assume at will, and as a result can change into any species she wants. History In Equestria's baseline, Silver Spoon and her friend Diamond Tiara frequently bullied and belittled the Cutie Mark Crusaders for their lack of a Cutie Mark, their clumsiness, and other perceived failings, though Silver Spoon usually just followed Diamond's lead rather than initiating any hostile behavior on her own. Following her initial Awakening, Silver Spoon was stunned to witness Diamond Tiara acting so different from what she was used to, especially her friendship with the Crusaders. After learning about the Loops and how the pony who was once her closest friend had changed as a result, she rejected Diamond for a time. Eventually, the two became friends again. Silver Spoon's first Fused Loop was in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, where she gained the ability to perform alchemy. This ability would later lead to her attempt to create a Philosopher's Stone that would allow her to change back into her normal shape. Instead, the attempted transmutation led to her absorbing the Stone and ascending to a Draconequus (and Zecora into an Alicorn at the same time), giving her permanent shapeshifting abilities. At a later time, when she and the other five Looping fillies experienced a Loop together as Queen Twilight Sparkle's daughters, they took over ruling Equestria for a thousand years in their mother's absence. When Discord returned, the six acquired the husks of the Elements of Harmony, which bonded with them. Silver Spoon became the third Looping Bearer of Kindness as a result. Abilities * Alchemy: During a Loop in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, Silver Spoon mastered both the alchemy of Amestris and the related Alkahestry of Xing. This later became key to her ascension into a Draconequus. * Linguist: A side-effect of being a Bearer of Kindness means that Silver Spoon can speak and understand any language. * Subspace Pocket: Standard Looper ability, allowing the user to store objects within their soul and carry them from Loop to Loop. * Draconequus transformation: Silver Spoon once used her self-made Philosopher's Stone (based on the version from the Fullmetal Alchemist universe and crafted from her own lifeforce) in Zecora's transmutation circle to attempt Pony Transmutation in order to change her own shape. Instead, the attempted transmutation led to her absorbing the Stone and ascending to a Draconequus (and Zecora into an Alicorn at the same time), giving her permanent shapeshifting abilities. * Element of Kindness: During a Loop in which she and the other five Crusaders were all Twilight's daughters, they bonded to the Elements of Harmony to stop an unAwake Discord when he returned in the present day. Relationships * Diamond Tiara: Originally Silver Spoon's closest friend, their relationship was damaged when Silver Spoon began Looping; Silver felt betrayed by this new version of Diamond, and was extremely angry with her for a while. With Gilda's help, she worked her way past it, and the two have since rebuilt their relationship, stronger than it was before. * Kakashi Hatake: Silver Spoon met him during his first Loop in Equestria (when she herself was a Zebra), and decided to use the griffin way of solving disagreements on him (which involved fighting and then bonding while they recovered). It worked, and the two wound up good friends. She subsequently played a major part in Kakashi's working his way through his difficulties with his students, and the two have remained friends ever since. * Zecora: As a fellow Alchemist (and Crash-generation Looper), Zecora was able to help Silver Spoon with her powers. The two later created a Philosopher's Stone together, resulting in the only double ascension (into an Alicorn and Draconequus, respectively) in Equestria's history. Category:Equestria Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villain